whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiyo Ushiromiya
Character Summary Chiyo is a purely Umineko no Naku Koro Ni alternate universe character. The reason for this is because she only exists in kakera where Battler and Beatrice are able to concieve children. She's known as being her father's daughter as she denies the existence of magic. Past The Cursed Child Chiyo was born the second child to the Golden Witch Beatrice and Golden Sorcerer Battler. She was prophesized to be a child that would cause destruction. As such, most believed it better that she be killed with Bernkastel offering to do it for the couple. Both Beatrice and Battler fled with both Chiyo and their son, Battler. They lived in mansion on an obscure kakera where their children grew up. She grew up close to her family and always clinging to her older brother. Split All things come to an end, as Chiyo came to realize when a storm overcomes the mansion. Battler and Beatrice take it as an ill omen. The children hide while the Ushiromiya battled the being. Her brother goes to investigate and doesn't come back. This leaves Chiyo to eventually discover her parents dead. She sobs before them when a black cat tells her that it could create a miracle. However, it meant Chiyo choosing which of her parents she would stay with. Remembering the words of her mother being able to revive, Chiyo chose her father. Yet, what she didn't know was that she would be losing memories of her mother and brother. Childhood Chiyo grew up in a kakera where the murders never occurred and that no one inherited the money from Kinzo. The belief of the gold existing was passed off as a joke and the family put their differences aside. She lived outside of Rokkenjima in Tokyo along with her single father, Battler. He earns his living by writing the famous Golden Witch series, which prompts him to hire a bodyguard/butler, Amakusa Juuza. Chiyo went to school and achieved moderate popularity of her own volition though she spends a great deal of time worrying for her father's health. They visit Rokkenjima every year for the family conference where she gets close to one of servants, Yuki Adam. They quickly become rivals that treated each other like siblings (though Chiyo seems to have a crush on him). The Golden Wizard On the conference set during her 16th year, there is a change to the usual meeting. There are more of Chiyo's cousins present as well as Kanon's niece, Fuyuka Miko. A disturbance has also rattled the Ushiromiya family as it was announced that someone has solved the epitaph, found the gold, and inherited the title of Ushiromiya head. This turns out to be a teen called Ushiromiya Leo who claims that he is Battler's son, making him Chiyo's brother. He claims himself to be the Golden Wizard that inends to challenge Chiyo and have her submit to magic, just as their parents did long ago. Chiyo does not turn down his challenge, showing she has the will just like her father. She wants to know more about her mother, whom apparently Leo still remembers. She seeks the help of her newfound friends to solve what becomes the Ushiromiya murders. However, along the way, Chiyo begins to soften her heart towards the prospect of having a brother and a mother and vice versa for Leo. Chiyo submits to the Golden Wizard but doesn't realize she's walked straight into Bernkastel's plans. Appearance Personality Chiyo is much like her father, Battler. She's headstrong and straightforward. Her belief is that magic does not exist and anyone that believes in it is a fool. However, she's shown to uneasily not deny magic for children, such as her little cousin. Chiyo's otherwise a bright character that likes being a livewire, much like her mother. She takes a pleasure in defeating her opponents, often cackling like a witch. She throws tantrums when she loses and stubborn to accept her own losses. Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Blue Truth: '''Like a human in the games, Chiyo utilized blue in order to assert her theories. *'Golden Sorceress: '''Chiyo has the same powers as the Golden Witch, Golden Sorcerer, and Golden Wizard. Weapons Relationships Ushiromiya Battler Chiyo is Battler's only daughter and second child. He cares for her just like any typical dad, overprotective about her falling in love or going out. Chiyo also constantly worries for his dad and his workaholic tendencies, usually having to force her dad from his work to eat or sleep. Beatrice Beatrice is Chiyo's mother. Unfortunately due to Bernkastel, she has no memories of her mother. She doesn't believe in witches so seeing her mother is difficult. However, Chiyo does have a constant fascination as to who her mother is. Ushiromiya Leo Leo is Chiyo's older brother. When they were younger the two were inseperable. Chiyo loved clinging to her brother when she was shy or scared. Yet, after the split, Chiyo does not remember him and he also has grown to hate her. However, in spite of it all, they maintain the same type of bond siblings have. Adnon (Yuki Adam) Chiyo only sees Adnon once a year at the Ushiromiya family conference. They are long time friends that possess a competitive rivalry. She is only of the few people that Adnon drops his formality with. It is implied that Chiyo has some kind of crush on Adnon. Trivia *Chiyo was named after Kumsawa Chiyo, Beato's surrogate mother. *Despite being named after the caretaker, ironically, Chiyo hates makeral *Becomes the Golden Sorceress in the same manner as her father. Category:OC Character Category:Character Category:Umineko